Injustice 3's Story Mode
Injustice 3's Story Mode takes place in 10 years after the events of Injustice 2. This is where the Joker resurrected by a small black power energy ring and revealed to his "master" why he made Superman lose control and nuke Metropolis, why did he do all of this. After Brainiac's Invasion cause the death and destruction on Earth, he was defeated in 10 years ago for now. Supergirl took Superman's spot to join the Justice League. Batman now continues repair the damage that the Regime and Brainiac have made. Meanwhile, The Master of the Black Lanterns, Nekron and his new ally, Scar, believe every universe was a place of Darkness and Death, Light and Life are perversions. He and Scar sent Black Power Rings to resurrect many fallen heroes and villains, So they can cast a great darkness on Earth again. Chapter 1: Supergirl Fights * Supergirl vs. Bane * Supergirl vs. Cheetah * Supergirl vs. Doomsday * Supergirl vs. Black Manta Chapter 2: Harley Quinn Fights * Harley Quinn vs. Scarecrow * Harley Quinn vs. Poison Ivy * Harley Quinn vs. Deathstroke * Harley Quinn vs. Wonder Woman Chapter 3: Green Arrow and Batman Fights * Green Arrow or Batman vs. Ra's Al Ghul * Green Arrow or Batman vs. Bane * Green Arrow or Batman vs. Grid * Green Arrow or Batman vs. Joker Chapter 4: Stargirl Fights * Stargirl vs. Captain Cold * Stargirl vs. Bane * Stargirl vs. Black Adam * Stargirl vs. Black Manta Chapter 5: Green Lantern and Saint Walker Fights * Green Lantern or Saint Walker vs. Sinestro (Blackest Night) * Green Lantern or Saint Walker vs. Scarecrow * Green Lantern or Saint Walker vs. Wonder Woman * Green Lantern or Saint Walker vs. Grid Chapter 6: The Flash Fights * The Flash vs. Captain Cold * The Flash vs. Vixen * The Flash vs. Seeder * The Flash vs. Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) Chapter 7: Batgirl Fights * Batgirl vs. Beast Boy * Batgirl vs. Scarecrow * Batgirl vs. Bane * Batgirl vs. Nightwing (Damien Wayne) Chapter 8: Aquaman Fights * Aquaman vs. Man-Bat * Aquaman vs. Copperhead * Aquaman vs. Black Manta * Aquaman vs. Grid Chapter 9: Static Fights * Static vs. Black Adam * Static vs. Black Beetle * Static vs. Shazam * Static vs. Jonah Hex Chapter 10: Firestorm and Blue Beetle Fights * Firestorm or Blue Beetle vs. Doctor Fate * Firestorm or Blue Beetle vs. Deadshot * Firestorm or Blue Beetle vs. Killer Croc * Firestorm or Blue Beetle vs. Hawkgirl Chapter 11: Princess Amethyst Fights * Princess Amethyst vs. Lobo * Princess Amethyst vs. Sinestro (Blackest Night) * Princess Amethyst vs. Doctor Fate * Princess Amethyst vs. Charaxes Chapter 12: Batman (Green Lantern) Fights * Batman vs. Ra's Al Ghul * Batman vs. Sinestro (Blackest Night) * Batman vs. Nightwing (Damien Wayne) * Batman vs. Joker Chapter 13: Superman Fights * Superman vs. Bronze Tiger * Superman vs. Hawkman * Superman vs. Manchester Black * Superman vs. Batman Chapter 14: Wonder Woman Fights * Wonder Woman vs. Wonder Girl * Wonder Woman vs. Livewire * Wonder Woman vs. Vandel Savage * Wonder Woman vs. Black Hand Chapter 15: Cyborg Fights * Cyborg vs. Wonder Woman * Cyborg vs. Deadman (Dick Grayson) * Cyborg vs. Superman * Cyborg vs. Beast Boy Intermission Fight * Green Lantern vs. Superman Chapter 16: Green Lantern (Full Powered) Fights * Green Lantern (Full Powered) vs. Larfleeze * Green Lantern (Full Powered) vs. Atrocitus * Green Lantern (Full Powered) vs. Sinestro (Blackest Night) * Green Lantern (Full Powered) vs. Black Hand * Green Lantern (Full Powered) vs. Nekron Category:Story